


Loyalty

by silencedancer



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Harley's mornings are like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Morning.

Harley Quinn always got up before her boss and did her chores with a smile on her face. She fed the hyenas and made breakfast amongst other things. All of this was done for her "puddin'", the Joker.

Often she was asked why she was so loyal to a man who would yell at her and abuse her.

She always replied, "Aww, he really doesn't mean it. He's really a nice guy deep inside."

So every morning when she was with him, she would cheerfully do what he told her to do, running to his room when he yelled, "Harley!"


End file.
